


Cookie Run Reader Drabbles (SFW)

by kayay78



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayay78/pseuds/kayay78
Summary: An assorted collection of stories involving you and some baked goods. Just what have you gotten yourself into this time around? (SFW)
Relationships: Knight Cookie (Cookie Run)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Cookie Run Reader Drabbles (SFW)

**Author's Note:**

> decided to split these fics into SFW and NSFW collections just to make sharing easier. same deal as last time - tags are to be updated as i write more!

Though it was just the two of you on your walk that night, you found Knight’s eyes wandering most everywhere else. His fingers tapped against the fabric of his bag audibly (the only sounds in this still and serene nightscape, beyond the soft trod of your feet), and his bitten lip suggested that his mind was on more than just your date.

“Hey, take it easy… What’s wrong?” Concern in your voice, you reached your hand out onto his, its light pressure a steady reminder of your presence.

“Mmnh…” he grumbled - taking a moment to meet your eyes before returning to his patrol. “It’s just, hmmgh… You know…!”

“I won’t know unless you tell me...” Your hand held his, swinging to the rhythm of your own breath… With any luck, he’d follow suit.

“You predicted tonight would be perfect…! And there are far too many happenstances that could make it… Unperfect! Cursed puddles… merciless traffic… contemptible ruffians! As Knight Cookie, protecting you is my oath-bound duty… And doing as such requires discipline, vigilance, and an ever watchful gaze…!” His lip trembled, hearing the chuckle under your breath, though he’d do all he could to hide it.

“Knight… Don’t you remember what I told you…?”

“Mmmnh… You’ve made it known that you feel it unnecessary to have my protection… But, some dangers are unbeknownst even to you! Had you seen what I have seen, you would be just as frightened… Err, as frightened as my colleagues!” Now, the two of you had come to a stop - by whose desire, you weren’t so sure.

“Well, yeah… I did tell you that! But I really mean… The other thing.”

“Ah…! Forgive me, but you’ll have to remind me…”

“...Okay. But you have to really take it to heart, this time.” Your smile didn’t falter - it had to stay strong. “I told you feeling safe isn’t about having a sword… Or discipline… Or a strong, handsome knight by your side…” You reached your hand out, cupping his chin - and, as your thumb rose to delicately caress his cheek, the steadfast and chivalrous warrior found himself taken aback.

“Then… What is it, my liege?” His body was against the wall, now… and your body against his. His quick beating heart would begin to slow its pace, as if to match your own.

“Simple… Feeling safe is about being with someone you love. And, Knight… I love _you_.”

“Why, I… My, my, th-that is… I… Mmmnh…” So close, now, you could practically feel the heat radiating from his face. Your thumb shifted over to his lips.

“Hehe… You’ll learn to say it back, someday. Just focus on my… lesson, tonight.” All of a sudden, it felt as if your other hand was far too idle. It’d loosened from his in the commotion, it seemed. You reached it down, squeezing at his palm… And were shocked to feel him squeeze it back.

“Very well… If that’s what it takes to ease your doubts…!” Of course, such stoicism had no facade guarding his now beet red visage… And perhaps he knew that too. For the first time since you’d met, his face would show a genuine smile. So small, yet… so warm. “Now… Shall we try this again…?”

“...Without question.”

He took your hand confidently - and as the two of you walked on towards the horizon, it felt nobler than any horseback could provide.


End file.
